


You Waited All This Time

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Cursed Child, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Draco and Harry have a very important conversation.





	You Waited All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back with some more Harry Potter stuff. This one is the kind of thing that I could turn into a series if I find the inspiration, so let me know if you'd want that. Also there's a few more mentions of magic and magical things than usual, and I urge you to appreciate it because I think this is as good as it gets.  
> All credit for the Wizarding World to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
> Title from "All This Time" by Joe Jonas  
> Enjoy

“Can I talk to you?” I blurted out. Harry jumped, knocking his glasses off of the table and on to the library carpet with a soft thud.

“What?” He flushed and looked up at me in the way that made it clear he could barely make out my shape.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded but was now searching the floor. “Draco, can you…?”

“ _Accio glasses_ ,” I muttered with a wave of my wand. They flew up off of the floor just as his foot was about to come down and crush them. “Chosen one,” I muttered sarcastically under my breath, smirking as I handed them back to him.

He put them on, looking embarrassed. “I could’ve- I just forget sometimes. Don’t mock the blind!”

“I wouldn’t dare. You know I could probably fix your eyesight, right? The glasses are a bit…”

“Dorky?” he supplied, rolling his eyes.

“Muggle.”

He let out an annoyed puff of air. “Piss off. Everyone offers their _possible_ ability to fix it, but I’m not taking chances, thanks.”

“Your bravery is without equal in the Wizarding World, sir,” I put on a high mocking voice.

“War and unnecessary danger are different,” he waved me off. Then he seemed to remember why he’d dropped his glasses in the first place, looking back up at me suddenly. “So?” he looked at me expectantly.

“What?”

“You wanted to ask something?”

“Oh,” I blushed. “Um, well I sort of have been thinking…and I would understand …but maybe you remember.”

“Draco, you’re not finishing your sentences,” he looked confused, but the upturn of the corners of his mouth and the quirk of his right eyebrow revealed the undercurrent of fondness.

“Right, sorry,” I looked away from him, not wanting to see his face while I spoke. I focused my gaze on the floor, frowning out of frustration. “I asked you about it…well, told really…after you broke up with the Weasley girl-”

“Ginny,” Harry supplied, which made me frown deeper.

I looked back up at him and he was frowning now too. “I know.” And it came out more harshly than I intended it too. I softened, dropping my voice to barely more than a whisper. “Do you remember what I said last year? You know, about us?”

He was blushing now, finding a scratch in the wooden table suddenly very interesting. “Oh, that. Yeah.”

“I know I said you didn’t have to respond, but I…I need to know.”

“ _Muffliato_ ,” Harry muttered with a flick of his wand and a sound barrier bloomed out around us. He didn’t say anything else for a moment, but he slowly looked back up at me. “Right. I never thought I’d actually have to say this,” he smiled fondly at me, but there was a grimace underneath it like he was steeling himself for something. “I feel everything. Everything you said last year.”

“You…”

“All of it, including the bad stuff: the guilt, and the fear, and the uncertainty about whether we even make sense.”

“I think we make a crazy amount of sense.”

“Maybe.”

“Is that where you want to leave it?” I asked gently.

“I haven’t decided that part.” Harry sighed and twiddled with his wand for a moment. “I’m not sure I’d even make a good boyfriend,” he mumbled, chancing a glance back up at me. His cheeks and down his neck were flushed bright red with embarrassment.

I was grinning now. “No?”

“I’m crap at a lot of that stuff.”

“So am I.” I leaned in, grabbing at his shirtsleeve where his arm rested on the table between us. “Say yes.”

“Ok,” he grinned, looking down at my fingers clenched into his shirt. “I’ll hex you if you try to kiss me here,” he murmured, still grinning.

“What?”

“You’re staring at my mouth and I swear if you lean in even one more inch I’m gonna reach for my wand.”

I laughed, ripping my gaze away from his lips, meeting his eyes. “Right.”

He grimaced, seeming to realize what he’d said. “Sorry, I did say… Even so, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“You wanted to kiss me and I threatened you.”

“Still do.”

“Still do what?”

“Want to kiss you. Threats and all.”

“You’re cracked.”

“Quite possibly. Would certainly explain a lot.” I was grinning again, still holding on to his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know how you feel about it, and if you want to see the next stage in their relationship. You can also read my other stuff if you want to see them in later stages of their relationship. ALSO let me know if you'd be interested in some Harry/Ginny stuff because I have a few ideas.  
> Otherwise, just have a lovely day


End file.
